Our Horrors
by ComicsCorner
Summary: The Empire can take so much from so many people, make you questions them and yourself. A Clone Trooper questioning his warrior programming and a Dothamirian Witch sold into slavery because of the Empire. Theses are the Horrors of Eyein Storm and Shana Titan
1. Questioning and Hopeless

**_Shanas POV_**

 ** _Zygeria_**

"Keep moving girl!" The tall bruiting captain yelled as the doors to the ship opened. The chains around my neck, wrists and ankles clattered together as I shield my eyes from the blazing sun, but I do as told and walk off the huge ship, the chains continue to chime with every step I take.

"Shashana stay close." My sister says taking my hand in hers.

"Yes Talia." I say following her down the ship ramp and on the planet's surface, it was rough and hot on my bare feet. I had always heard that Zygeria was beautiful I only never dreamed that would have to see it under these circumstances.

"Move witch." A Storm Trooper ordered shoving me forward; I almost lose my balance but thankfully Talia catches me. "You hear me." the trooper shouts again at me. "Move along."

Seeing how we didn't have much of a saying in the matter we move, I was dressed in the same attire as the rest of my sisters a long red robe that covered my entire body, head and face only our eyes were viable.

"Karma, Crystal, Jera, Mercy, Shashana stay close to us." Talia orders us as we enter the city, I hold my breath and close my eyes hoping that this isn't real, but it is very real. Dothamir is so far away from Zygeria it seemed like I would never make it home.

"Where are you taking these witches?" A guard asks as we approach the palace gates

"I have business with the king and queen. They are paying me for these Dothimir girls; I have a notification from their majesties. "The Captain grins through his disgusting yellow teeth showing the guards the contract. They nod and let us pass. How did this happen? How were they able to overrun us so easily? The Empire took Dothimir so easily and without reason we were neutral, we benefit no particular side. Yet somehow the Empire saw us as a threat, a threat that needed to be dealt with. So they invaded us with their tanks, weapons and soldiers. Many of my sisters were either captured or just killed right in front of me like mother Tessmaz who died in my arms. I have no idea how many of my sisters survived escaped many may have been sent to be sold on other planets sold into slavery…disgusting. What was going to happen to me what would I have to do? I was terrified and I could see that my sisters were as well, we walked side by side shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand we walked down the streets together.

 ** _Courasant_**

 ** _Storm Clone Trooper 1486 POV_**

Another mission another raid, how much time will this cost us….how many lives? My presence had been requested on the bridge for another assignment in the next hour. I snap off my helmet on and lay on my bed in the barracks. I have a pretty basic set of morals, obey the Empire that's why I was created that is my purpose, and follow orders. So why do I feel so empty inside? Come on get those thoughts out of your head, the Empire is my home, I know nothing else, I wouldn't be here without them. I'm a soldier; I follow orders, that's it. I snap out of my deep thoughts, I was told that we were heading to a planet named Beltron, I've never been there before and to do what exactly I'm not entirely sure, doesn't matter we troopers have a code of conduct, follow orders and….and that was it, that's all we are suppose to do. I'm a clone, not one of those volunteer Troopers. Few Clones were still grown after order 66 was put into effect, I was the first shipment in a new breed of Clone Storm Troopers or CST as we call them, my cereal number is 1486 which was printed on my right forearm.

I spent the next hour laying in bed and looking through the holo net reading about small acts of rebellion going on throughout the galaxy. Why would people do things like this? Don't they know that the Empire is only trying to spread order throughout the galaxy? Or is that the thing that's wrong? No it can't be can it? Why am I thinking these things? Is the Empire really doing good? No we're protecting no oppressing. I can't think straight, I needed air. I left my room along with my armor to clear my head. I didn't feel right, my head was buzzing so loudly, why won't this stop? My head begins to clear when my holo disk goes off; I pick up the devise and activate it. "Admiral Devol." I stand at attention as an image of an elderly man appears.

"Commander, your presence was requested on the bridge 10 minutes ago, you can't keep us waiting."

"Understood sir I'm on my way." I shut the devise off and head back into my room to suit up, I load my guns into my holsters and secure my helmet around my head then make my way to the bridge my head starting to feel slightly better.

"Commander on deck!" My man snap at attention saluting me, I give a soft nod acknowledging their welcome.

"Commander, it's good to have you back."

"Glade to be back Admiral." I reply to my dear old friend.

"I'm pleased that all of you could make it here with such readiness." The Admiral announces addressing me and my men. "Troopers, I would like to present Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Beuro. He and his men have been monitoring Beltron for the past 3 weeks, therefore he shad be the commanding officer for this mission."

Everyone on the bridge is silent when Agent Kallus steps forward, my blood instantly goes cold. "Good evening Gentlemen. I won't bore you will pleasantries and I'll get right to it." His voice was bold and deep, his face was square and flat, but his eyes were cold and sharp, he's clearly seen a lot of action. Maybe more than I have. "My men have evaluated a storage base on the planet's surface that has been occupied by protesters against the Empire. They've stole medical supplies from many of our transport ships and distributing them to towns. We are storm the base and arrest the protesters for crimes against the Empire, any questions?" I clear my throat and step forward. "Yes Commander?"

"Sir, what if our forces are met with resistance once on the ground?"

"Then you have permission to kill on sight Commander. now everyone to the hanger we depart in 5."


	2. Sold to be bought

**_Shashanas POV_**

 ** _Zygeria_**

Never before in my life have I seen so much pain and misery inflicted on innocent people and my sister and myself were soon to meet the same fate, this simply cannot be real. Inside the palace it was very beautiful. Silk rugs covered the floor, teal paint on the walls, paintings and potted plants. The throne room must have been three times the size, I wasn't use to seeing so much sunlight, Dothamir is very dark and the sun is barely visible. My sisters and I were soon all lined in a row before the king and queen; I stood in the far left hand side of the group.

"Captain Cocher, always a pleasure to see you." The king said standing from his chair with his queen and make their way to us.

"Your majesties." The captain bows. "I'm certain that you will be very pleased with the items I have brought for you."

"Indeed." The Queen smiles looking my sister over, her finger pressed against her lower lip. "Show us what you have Cocher."

"Seven Dothamirian girls, deadly witches, but they are obedient… at least this batch is."

"Let us see their faces please." The Queen orders. One by one our hoods are removed, I can feel my hands shaking as the royals examine every one of my sisters, I prayed that they would find us unsatisfying and that the Captain would take us somewhere else o that we could possibly escape this horrible nightmare."They are all very beautiful, elegant features, good sizes. Tell me Cohcer do these girls fight?"

"Yes my queen, very well…they were not easy for the Imperials to capture."

"Hmmm what is your name child?"

"My name is Talia. I am a proud member of the Night sisters clan, my Covent has lived for centuries and we will not be treated like-" Talia is immediately cut off when the Queen strikes her face, her cheek turns a quick shade of red from the burning, but she gives out no cry of pain she only shivers than turns to face the Queen again.

"You have defiance burning within you." She says stroking Talias red cheek. "That cannot be permitted in my palace."

"You bring forward a excellent point my dear. These witches are too high spirited, too loyal to themselves and each other, I'm afraid that they will only cause us trouble. Take them back to your ship Cocher or sell them in town."

"Oh no my darling, I would like at least one of them." The queen purred to her husband.

"My dear?" He questioned looking to his wife.

"Well you are correct my dear they have been together for so long which makes them strong. Let us see if we can damage that. "I could feel my heart stop when the Queen points to me."Yes, the youngest I'll have her."

"No!" Talia screams pushing me behind her, protecting me from the slaver Queen. "You cannot have her or any of my sisters you witch, you cannot have-" Talia screams as a painful shock enters her body when her slave collar is activated.

"You stupid little wench. Don't you see the choice is not up to you?" I hold Talia so close to as the rest of my sisters embrace me, I kick and scream at any unfriendly hands that try to grab and pull me away from my family, tears fill my eyes as I' snatched by two royal guards.

"300 unmarked credits as we discussed. You may leave Cocher thank you for your time."

"Thank you Sir, very much. Always a pleasure to do business with you." The Captain smiles collecting his money then rounding up the rest of my beloved sisters. I scream so loudly still trying to get back to them.

"Shashana, take my hand!" Talia pleads reaching for me. I try to reach as far as I can, struggling to grasp her hand in my own, but that opportunity is snatched away when I am forcefully pushed back and dragged away from my family.

"No no please let me go, please let me go!" I beg, my eyes swelling in tears, I watch in horror as the doors close behind me and I see the very last imagine of the sisters I love so much disappear in front of me.


	3. Saying No

**_1486 POV_**

 ** _Beltron_**

No shot were fired once we touched down on Beltrons surface. I didn't like the idea of Kallus being in charge of this mission, but I don't question my orders, I don't want to. My planets air was cold; the sun was setting over the tall blue trees, a light spread of snow crunched under my boots as I move in.

"The protestors must be inside the bunker. Commander, tell you men to secure the area, you're with me." I do as ordered and tell my men to search and secure the perimeter. I then select three of my best to move in with Kallus and I. The doors to the base side open and we head inside carefully

"I'm picking up multiple targets." I say looking down to the scanner on my left gauntlet, slowly one at a time we move in. I could feel my heart racing inside my chest, not from nerves, I don't get nervous. "Isla, Reto advance." I order to two of my Lieutenants, they obey my given orders and advance, I slowly pick up the rear when Kallus moves up in front of me.

"Commander, where are the targets?"

"Below us Sir." I answer looking up from the small holo map I displayed. "The doors will no doubt be locked."

"Find a way to get through Commander.:

"Yes sir." I say with a nod. My programmed DNA allowed me to do many things; I was programmed to not only be a leader, and a good soldier, but also a very good mechanic. I open the top panel were a multitude of wirer and switches are hidden, they were dusty and old, this whole bunker looked this way, worn down and broken. I took my time sifting through the wiring until I found what I was looking for, a black wire; I quickly remove it and the doors slide open. Shots were immediately fired by the protestors. I keep my head down as I tell my men to move back, I remove a pouch from the back of my belt and open it up, I hold three orbs in my hand twirling them in my gloved fingers. Theses devises are rarely used, but I was told that they were once used by Clones to take out Separatist droid's. I roll the devises far into the darkened room and wait; I see a ray of blue static and see the lights above flicker then shatter only moments later once the static vanishes, I activate the side lights on my helmet and walk in woth Kallus and my men.

"Nicely done Commander."

"Thank you sir." I reply ducking down behind a shipment crate as gunfire continues to ring through my ears. I hold my breath, ok here we go, I pop my head over the crate and fire three shots killing two protestors. I move closer yet staying close to the ground. I continue to fire killing multiple targets, ordering my men through my comlink. I instantly take cover once wall turrets are activated and blast many of my men dead, I grip my blaster handle tightly then pull out from my hiding place and begin to shoot. I managed to disable three of the wall turrets allowing my men to get closer. I had an open window I took it, but dropped to my knees when my head instantly felt like it had been set on fire, my body was hunched over hands over my head as I cry out in pain from the constant pounding I felt. What's going on, what's happening to me?

Commander? are you alright? I am unable to answer Kallus, my brain was refusing to function. What am I, who am I really, am I anyone at all? Am I nothing more than a clone, a number? No I'm a soldier, I keep peace. I'm a peacekeeper? Am I the definition of peace for the Empire? Why am I questioning myself, my orders…are they flawed…am I flawed? I stagger on my hands and knees once the head ach passes. "Commander, can you hear me?" I see Agent Kallus standing over me.

"Yes….yes Sir, I'm fine." I breath getting to my feet again, shaking any remaining pain off. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"Well whatever it is get rid of it I need you here and now."

"Yes Sir." I stood straight at attention as I spoke then follow Kallus behind one of the larger storage crates. I'm stunned to see six surviving protestors, three men and four women, all of them hand their hands raised as my men surrounded them gun aimed and ready to fire.

"Do as we say and you shall not be harmed. You are all under arrested for stealing Imperial property and supplies."

"Our people need that medicine." An elderly man spoke holding one of the scared women. "None of us can afford it."

"It's not our faults that you bucket heads are taking everything from us!" One of the small boy's glared.

"Eyein, be quiet!" One of women orders pulling him away from me.

"Commander, bind them, then take them to the transports for processing." Kallus ordered turning to me.

"Processing? Is that really necessary sir? I mean some of them are only children."

"Those are my orders Commander, do not question them. Now do as you're told."

I stand there for a moment, thinking…thinking all of this over…wondering what the heck I'm doing, my head then began to buzz again, my vision even burred this time too. "No." I finally say weakly removing my helmet.

"Repeat that Commander and do so carefully." Kalus glares his eyes directly on my own.

I take one step forward not blinking my deep brown eyes. "No sir."

"Are disobeying me Commander?"

"I think that's what the no was implying sir."

Kalluses cold gaze on me narrows as his eyes do the same. "You will be court marshaled if you do not follow my orders this instant Commander."

"Or what you'll lock me up in AHH" My hands move to my head again as it starts to beat like a heartbeat, a very painful one. I don't remember much of what happened before Kallus had stunned me unconscious. I saw blurred images, hear gunfire and screaming, shouting from everyone. I could see my men moving in to the family ready to arrest them. "NO!" I yell aiming my E-11 blaster rifle at Kallus, finger on the trigger ready to fire. My blasted eyes wouldn't focus onto anything around me; my head was still spinning, my ear rung from the constant blasting in the room. I squeeze the trigger on the blaster right at Kallus. Everything goes silent after that, I hear a woman's scream followed by sobbing, I blink a few times trying to restore my vision, I could see for only a brief moment….I see blood…..the woman who screamed was holding the boy who had stood up to me in her arms, she was crying…..I shot him, the boy who stood up to me who looked no older than ten, lay bleeding out on the ground because of me. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground too as a result of Kallus stunning me, I just lay there looking at the dead boy wondering what I was doing.


	4. Rampant Soldier and a Runaway Slave

**_1486 POV_**

 ** _Imperial Star Destroyer Galactic_**

I woke up in a panic. Cold and afraid, a medical droid was trying his best to calm me down. I rushed to get up from my bed, but the metal restraints around my wrists and ankles were preventing me from doing so. My breathing was rappid, my eyes darted all over the room, where am I, have I been captured by rebels or protestors? I try to reach into the pocket of my black pants for something that could help get me out of theses restraints, I sadly fn nothing after a few moments of searching. I lay my bare skin back onto the cold examination table and wait for something to happen, that's really all I can do. It must have been an hour before the doors to my room slid open and Agent Kallus along with Admiral Devol neither of them looked happy. "Admiral, what's going on, where am I?"

"You're in a recovery room on Kamino Commander." The Admiral explained

"Kamino?" I repeat, thinking this over carefully. Kamino is my home, it's where I was born, trained to be what I am now or is it who? "Why am I here?" Both Kallus and the Admiral look to each other, I shiver when Kallus turns to me.

"You don't remember what you did do you Commander?" Kallus asked me as he looked over my medical charts.

"No sir. Did I do something wrong?" I truly had no idea what I had done, that probably explained why my head was spinning.

"You disobeyed an order given by me on Beltron. Does that sound familiar Commander?"

I shake my head. "No sir, I'm a loyal Soldier to the Empire. I would never disobey a direct order given by you or any other Commanding Officer. I know my responsibilities sir."

"Good." Kallus grins. 'Is your head still hurting Commander?" I nod my head to Kallus and his question. My stomach tightens when he whispers something to the Admiral then turns to me. "We were afraid something like this might happen."

"Wh…..what might happen?" I ask slightly shaking.

"The Cloners warned us of what could happen if we stretched Clone DNA too far and replaced most of your consciousness with programming."

"I'm afraid I don't understand Sir."

"Commander, you're experiencing what we are now calling rampant."

"Rampant?" I ask nervously, my eyes widening

"The Cloners told us that when we created the CST project, that new models could experience….complications."

"What kind of complications?

"Mental deterioration." The Admiral replies. I froze, laying completely still, staring at the white bright ceiling above. I couldn't believe this, mental deterioration?

"What's going to happen to me now?"

Kallus sighs than stands at attention. "We have a treatment that can help with your condition. I'll admit that it's extreme and it won't be pleasant, but it should help."

"What is it?"

"Reprogramming. Your mind will be wiped clean of the event and the moment you were rampant and repurpose your mind, restoring you to the obedient solider we know that you are."

"I'll forget everything?"

"Like I said it would be extreme, but it will work. You will still remember basic information, where and when you were born, your training, rank, squadron, number, everything else will be gone."

I take my time before I choose to speak again. "And this will prevent me from going rampant again?"

"Possible yes….I understand that this must be a difficult decision for you. You can take your time to-"

"No." I say interrupting Kallus. "I want to be obedient, I want to be a good soldier again. Please it's all I know."

"86 are you sure?" Devol asks gripping my arm.

"Yes Admiral, I'm positive."

"Alright then let's get started." Kallus grins. My table is titled flat, I take a deep breath as the medical droid places a small metal disk on the right and left side of my head, the disks were cold and made me nervous. However I stay calm once I hear the devises powering up. "We appreciate your loyalty 86. When you wake up you'll feel renewed and free of this horrible defect, you'll be the soldier we need you to be again."

I close my eyes and let my mind fade, let my memory, my past melt away until it's completely forgotten.

 ** _Zygeria_**

 ** _Shashanas POV_**

"How dare you!" The Queen shots striking my face. I tumble back to the ground dropping the flower vase I was carrying which shatters on impact with the floor. "You know that I am allergic to Zellere flowers.

"I'm….I'm sorry my Lady." I stutter picking up the pieces of broken glass.

"You should be more than sorry!" The Queen snapped. "You should beg for forgiveness, beg for your like for disappointing me!" An electric sting rushes through my neck when the Queen activated my shock collar, I fall to my weak knees, and tears were filling my light purple eyes. "Beg you stupid girl!"

"I am sorry, please spare my life."

"Spare my life your Highness." She screams. This time physically hitting me, I put my hands over my face to shield myself from her painful strikes.

"Please spare my life, your Highness." I beg feeling her claws cut my arms which stops after that and I find myself able to breathe again.

"You pathetic child." She snickers striking the edge of her heel into my mouth. Tears pierce my eyes again, blood fills my mouth and I can instantly feel my lip beginning to swell. "The auction tonight is important income for enterprise. If my gown is not perfect by the time I get back I will make you sorry." She threatens hitting me upside my head.

"Yes my Lady." I sigh once I heard the doors to her room shut once she leaves. I wipe blood from my mouth using the clear sleeve of my dress. I get back up trying hard to stop my small boney legs from shaking as I pick up the remaining glass then properly dispose of it. I lean weakly against the wall as I look at my reflection in Queens golden mirror, I can't recognize myself anymore. I wore a purple top with one low strap around my right arm and no torso, the sash o wore of the same color was tied around my waist, gold braces where clipped around my arms and wrists, gold earrings with long pink feathers, a multitude of rings covered my small hurting fingers, a purple chocker with a stunning gold gem was tied around my neck, a gold triangle was pierced onto my nose which connected to an ear clip the chain hung low to my knees. My hair was messy, I fiddled with one of the rows of beads that filled my white strains. I looked trashy which when I was back on Dothamir was never the case.

I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go back home to my sisters, there were many times that I have thought of escaping and getting off world. But where would I go, what would I do, how could I feed myself? There are so many unknown variable that I needed to take into consideration and the biggest would be the fact that I'm a runaway slave that of course would be difficult to explain to anyone I meet. I would constantly be looking over my shoulder and if I was found I would just be dragged right back here and whipped or worse, I could be killed. I only knew that I couldn't take all of this torture and abuse any longer. My trembling hands bring out the dress that the Queen wanted for the auction tonight, it was long, made completely of gold. Sometimes when I was unsupervised in the Queens room I would go through her clothes and imagine what I would look like if I wore them, in some thoughts I looked amazing, almost royal myself. But in this sad reality I'm a slave not a princess or a queen, why can the world sometimes be so simple and yet so complicated? I rub the brand mark on the back of my right shoulder; it was the royal seal that the king and queen had burned into me when they bought me 13 weeks ago. Sometime I will wonder if I'll ever be free again. I walk out onto the balcony and stare down to the busy streets below….it would be so easy, to just jump off and end my suffering entirely, to be free…..completely free, I knew that suicide was not the answer to gain my freedom, but at this moment jumping may be necessary.

I search my surrounding to make sure that no one is watching, once it's clear I then climb up onto the stone railing and place my hands around my mouth, speaking in my convents ancient text. _"Kasre navel relsjrniiiew."_ I whisper then repeat the spell again and watch as the greenery below begin to wind and twist together forming the shape of a slide. This is a part of me that I have kept secret from the Royals , my magical capabilities are rusty from not being in use for so long. I muster my courage and move my body down the slide, once to the ground again I run around a corner before two royal guards can spot me, I exhale in relief that I wasn't seen, but I would have to hurry if I wanted to et to the transport center before sundown.

Being a Nightsister gives me the advantage of stealth. I moved quickly and without a sound running past the guards, taking my time but keeping quick pace realizing that once the Queen knew that I was gone a search unit would be after me. I must have jinxed that thought when I thought it because an alarm was immediately sounded at that very moment, my escape attempt had been discovered, I run out into the open where two guards spot me.

"That's her! Set for stun!" One of them shouts to the other.

 _""Bellock"_ I say aloud casting another of my spells to form an energy shield that protected me from the guards weapons, already I could feel my energy draining and I felt weak. I needed to get out of here then I could rest all I wanted, come on Shashana. I pushed the field back into the guards; they hit the ground after being thrown back 15 feet. I race as fast as my weak legs allowed down the stairs into the courtyard, I continue to stay out of sight wanting to prevent anymore confrontations with the palace security, they never saw me coming or going. I am not a fighter, if faced with the opportunity I avoid to entirely, but when the Empire invaded my home my options were very limited. My sisters and I had no choice but to fight back, thinking of my home and family made my heart ache, I was now so close to getting home, the gates to the palace were inches away from me, I can't turn back now.

I sprint to the gates and grab the metal rails. I scream when an electric charge stops me, I fall to the ground in pain clutching my neck. "You stupid witch!" The Queen cackles standing over me. Terror fills me when the Queen forcefully grabs me by my hair, I struggle to get away, but this only makes her pull even harder. "Take her into the square, bind her there then wait for me." She orders to her guards before throwing me to the dirty ground.

"Yes my Queen" The guards bow than drag me into town. Blood covers, my knees as they scrap and hit rocks and pieces of glass.

"Please let me go! Please!" I beg tears streaming down my face. They don't let me go, they only tighten their grips. Were they going to kill me? Where were they taking me?

 ** _(For anyone who's going to Motor City comic con on Friday May 15th, just know I will be there dressed as Techla from my Young Justice Next generation Series. So if you see a pink alien with white hair and purple tattoos wearing a black and gray uniform say hi I'd love to meet anyone who reads my work who's from my area)_**


	5. Rescued and Escaped

**_Admiral Devols POV_**

 ** _Kamino_**

I didn't like it. I didn't favor the idea of 1486's mind being wiped clean, but he insisted so that he could be the good soldier that he wants to be again. I knew that without the treatment his mind will only continue to deteriorate. I did however admire his bravery, but this method of keeping stable seemed much too drastic. "Welcome back Commander." Kallus grins once the clone wakes up. He looked confused as his eyes moves around the room; he had no idea what Kallus had just done to him.

"Admiral?" The poor boy looked up at me. Probably hoping that I would explain what was going on.

"It's alright 86." I speak to him calmly. "You were in a fire fight on Beltron. You took a nasty fall and hit your head; your men brought you back to Kamino for medical treatment….do you remember anything?"

"Not really." He responds sitting up and clutching his head.

"You received a concussion when you fell. The medical droid has just cleared you." Kallus explains once the Commander got to his feet.

"We recommend that you take it easy and get some rest."

"Yes sir." He solutes than leaves the infirmary. Kallus seemed very pleased with what he had done to his mind.

"You should not have done that." I snap, my green eyes narrowed. "He was terrified and you wiped his mind, you gave him no other option."

"Well what was the alternative Admiral? Would you prefer him to stay rampant?"

"Don't act like you care Kallus. I have known these men for a very long time. They are loyal soldiers to the Empire and to one another, yet you treat them only as soldiers."

"Because that is their only purpose Admiral. They are clones, not men. Besides they are expendable."

"Not to me Sir." I scoff, turning to leave the room.

"Admiral, try not to put so much faith in creatures that were grown in tanks." Kallus grins walking past me down the hall. Kallus saw clones as expendable beings, but that isn't the case to me. I value their lives, each and every one of them. I have especially grown fond of 1486, I've known him longer than any other trooper under my command. What Kallus did to him was unacceptable, there should have been another way, but if 1486 keeps experiencing these rampant phases it could get much worse.

 ** _Zygeria_**

 ** _Shashanas POV_**

I felt broken, shattered, cold and violated. My wrists burned from the rusted bonds that chained me to the platform. The Queen hadn't lied when she said I would be left out here all night for my disobedience. My skin had been burned from lying out in the sun for hours and I was frozen from the cold chilled air of night. Every time I moved I felt the sting from the lashes on my back, I could feel the blood dripping down and off my back; the cold air was slightly helping with the burning agony. I bite my lower lip as I looked up into the night sky to stare at the stars. My arms were sore from being elevated for so long, the shock collar still pinched my neck tightly. Every time I spoke an electric charge was activated, this has prevented me from using my magic. Tears pierced my sad eyes as I began to cry from fear, anger and loneliness and pain. I wanted to get away from all of this, I needed to get away. Again I made an attempt to move, but the pain prevented me from moving any further. I have often seen slaves brought here for being disobedient; here they are beaten and humiliated for all to see and to warn those of the consequences for disobedience. As I lay on the platform alone I think of my sister and of home, I suddenly began to think that death wouldn't be so bad. I close my eyes and try to sleep, try not to think of the pain while I fade away.

"Is she alive?"

"She must be?"

"Looks dead to me."

"Shhh we have to get her out of here."

Voices….only voices filled my ears, only illusions that my mind must have conjured up before I die. "We're here to help you." I hear a woman's voice say to me. I only shake my head, still keeping it down and my eyes shut, refusing to believe that anyone would help someone like me. I just wanted to be left alone. My wrists felt instant relief when the shackles are removed. I lay on the hard ground once again feeling numb, two sets of hands then lift me off the ground, which quickly indicated that I was in fact not hallucinating. MY eyes continue to sting from the pain, I again make the effort to open my eyes, but fail. I had no idea who these people are or where they were taking me or even if they're trying to help me. But for now I was just happy that I was just happy that I was no longer chained to the ground waiting to fade away and die.

 ** _Deep space_**

 ** _Imperial cruiser_**

 ** _1486 POV_**

 _"EYEIN!"_

That was always the last thing I would hear before I woke up from the nightmare. My mind was racing as we as hurting when I sat up in my bed in a frightened panic. Same dream…always the same dream, I've been having it for the past 3 months and it's still terrifying me. I lean off the side of my bed and bury my face in my hands as I begin to calm down. The headaches…these blasted headaches, I remember having them a lot over the past few weeks. They get more and more intense each and every night, sometimes the headaches have gotten so bad that I've blacked out. Strange thing is that I can't seem to remember what happened before the headaches, it's almost like my entire day had been blanked out from my memory. I was scared….. What if there's something wrong with me. None of this was making sense. I needed to speak with someone whom I trusted and Admiral Devol was just the man to see. I zip up the up the sides of my boots over the pants of my red cadet uniform, I slowly get out of bed, I remind myself that there's no rush to get to the door because my head was still spinning. I take a deep breath then open it. The halls of the Star Destroyer were still cold and hollow. I then begin to make my way down to the Admirals office I almost tripped over a mouse droid in the process; I chuckle at the rude noises it made at me than moves on his way. Many Troopers passed me as I continued on my way. I had just made it to the Admirals office door; I was about to knock when I heard voices.

"You want me to do what?" I hear the Admiral shout.

"Calm yourself, Admiral."

"Don't you dare tell me to be calm Agent Kallus!" The Admiral snapped. Agent Kallus…..something about that name made my brain burn, but I don't know why….I know….I don't….wait….do I know him or not? I press my ear against the door to hear better.

"Admiral, this treatment will help us to better understand his condition. This is to benefit future models that are manufactured on Kamino."

"First of all I do not recall asking for your opinion Inquisitor!" What the heck is an Inquisitor? Who is the other voice that the Admiral is speaking to? "And second, what you want to do to him isn't treating him it's full on dissection!"

"It is not elegant I will admit, but-"

"But nothing, Kallus!" Devol slams his fist on the table. "He is under my command and I will not permit it! 1486 is staying here and that is final!" I slowly back away from the door, my heart was racing, face frozen in complete fear.

"Unfortunately this decision is no longer up to you Admiral. The Cloners are insistent that we bring 1486 back to Kamino for dissection. I'll be sending Troopers to escort him off the cruiser" I don't wait around to hear anything else. I was sprinting down the halls and back down to my room. Once inside I bust open my closet. I couldn't believe it, there really is something wrong with me, the Empire wants to dissect me….to find what exactly? I open my empty backpack and begin to fill it with anything useful, video players, holo disks and many other things, once the back pack is full I load up my duffle bag with extra clothes and many other devises. It doesn't take me long to change into my armor, I double check the empty room for anything else that I may have missed….there was nothing. Once I'm ready to move I check the halls to make sure that the cost is clear once I'm sure that it is I run as fast as I can until I reach the elevators. I don't even know how I was able to breathe again once I was inside the lift. Why are they after me?...why are these headaches coming from? What's wrong with me? My head bolts up when I hear an alarm sound then Agent Kallus voice rings through the PA system.

"Attention, Clone Commander 1468 is officially a fugitive to the galactic Empire! All Storm and CS Troopers are ordered to arrest. Be warned, the Commander should be considered armed, dangerous and defective." Oh no…now Kallus has soldiers hunting me. The elevator doors part and I now stood in the hanger. I had managed to sneak past the patrols and get into an unguarded Tie Fighter…alright so far so good. I just have to get out of here.

"That Tie Fighter is not registered to leave!" I hear Agent Kallus shout once he entered the hanger, he was accompanied by at least a dozen Storm Troopers. "Open fire!" He orders. An array of red blaster fire begins to strike the cockpit of the fighter, I take the controls and lift the ship off the ground, I'm quick to pull away from the gun fire. I could still hear the alarm sounding as I move the fighter into space and jump to light speed. I wasn't sure where I was going I just knew that I had to get away. I put the fighter on auto pilot and try to think everything through, try to sort things out, but no matter how many times I think it through it just keeps making less and less sense. All I know is that the Empire is hunting me. I clench me hands into fists to try and stop them from shaking, but it just wouldn't work….I'm completely terrified. The Empire is ….was my home it's all I know…all I knew. I have to stop panicking and focus on my current situation. I'm a fugitive of the Empire, I have no idea where to go that would be considered safe for me, I have no money, name, travel ID and absolutely no one that I can trust…and why would anyone ever trust me…a Clone? They have no real reason to; I know what I've done. I'm not only a fugitive to the Empire, I'm now a fugitive to everyone no matter where I go…I will never be safe…never be free from them. It would be a while before I exit out of hyperspace. I had already disconnected the locator beacon, so I decide to close y eyes and rest, I don't know when I'll get another chance.

 ** _(The End)_**

 ** _(Let me know what you know of Shana and Eyein. More of their stories are to come later in future Fics)_**


End file.
